Viva Forever
by LeStrangeProductions
Summary: Do you still remember, how we used to be? A story about The Black Sisters, and what made each of them what they are today. Did the 2 Black Sisters join the dark forces by means of force or choice? Rated T For Reasons. [BellaCentric]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these Characters. **

**THE MORNING AFTER**

It was a relatively cold day in the Black household, everything seemed to be moving slowly.

It was the morning after a huge winter ball which was thrown by the Black Family.

After a night of dancing, drinks and socializing with the most elite pureblood families, everyone was tired and sleepy,everyone except for Narcissa Black.

All the house elf's and maids were busy cleaning up the ballroom and getting breakfast ready for the family.

Being one of the oldest pure wizarding families in Britain the 3 girls maintained a relatively low profile at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were now back home for Christmas Break

Bellatrix who was now 16 and in her 6th year in Hogwarts was nowhere to be seen, and had disappeared a few hours into the ball.

Narcissa the youngest black sister who was now 13 and in her 3rd year at Hogwarts was adamant that Bellatrix was locked up in her room.

"I'm telling you she's in here Andromeda I heard noises last night!"

Barely listening, Andromeda replied without looking up from the book she was reading with much interest "If you say so... I'm pretty sure she's gone gallivanting with a guy she met at the ball."

"No she didn't! She Wouldn't! Mom wouldn't let her!"

"Since when has Bella been one to follow rules? I'm telling you she'll be back anytime now.." Andromeda said lazily, stifling a yawn.

With a scowl on her face, Narcissa gave up on trying to persuade her sister that something was wrong, she knocked on her oldest sister's door.

"Bella!" Narcissa called out loudly and stood in front of the mahogany door. Her gentle features replaced with annoyance mixed with anxiety.

"OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" She bellowed.

After waiting for 5 minutes and no hint of movement inside the room, Narcissa who was now getting impatient, lost every ounce of patience inside of her and ended up kicking the door.

"FINE BE THAT WAY!"

"Cissy!" a firm but gentle voice, called out to her, Andromeda had looked up from the book she had been reading in the interest of finding out what all the commotion was about

"What's the matter?" she asked her little sister who had now jumped on to the fine leather couch and was sitting cross legged with her arms extended over her chest and a pout on her face. "Bella's there you know! She's just not opening the door!" Narcissa said.

This had happened a lot. Bellatrix always expected everyone to respect her privacy, and the people who did have an issue with it were too scared to stand up to the bold and intimidating girl. Except for Narcissa, of course.

"And?" Andromeda asked, unsure of why Narcissa looked so troubled over this now, when it had happened a handful of times before.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU?" Narcissa barked back with a voice highly unlike hers, her eyes pooled up with tears, she looked sideways to avoid her sisters glance and stared at a moving picture of the three sisters.

Bellatrix in the middle her wild raven hair flying behind her and a smile that seemed to light up her features in a way that still made her seem menacing, her heavily lidded eyes were perfectly in contrast with her light skin. Narcissa stood to her right and wore a polite but elegant smile her blonde hair which was neatly braided brought out the sharpness of her blue eyes. Andromeda who was on the far left could barely be differentiated from Bellatrix on loose inspection, she shared a lot of similarities with the oldest Black sister, although she had calmer features compared to the fearless and daring Bellatrix. Her curly, dark brunette hair drooped upon her shoulders and her arm stretched out over her older sisters neck.

"What do I not get?" Andromeda said with a skeptical and worried look, breaking the silence that lingered upon them.

"It's..nothing." Narcissa muttered looking down at her folded legs.

"Cissy.." Andromeda said in a voice that sounded as though she was demanding something, now rose up from her seat and towered over her 13 year old sister, "Spill."

"What do you think _nothing_ means?" Narcissa retaliated, now looking her older sister in the eye giving her a reproachful stare.

Everything fell silent for a while, Andromeda simply stood in front of her sister,confused. Narcissa looked back down at her legs and unconsciously started rocking back and forth.

"You could have just unlocked the door with a simple spell, you know? Ever heard of _Alohomora?_" Andromeda said in a tone harsher than what she meant for it to be.

"I-I-Didn't think of that.." Narcissa hastily fumbled out of the couch and pushed past Andromeda shuffled towards the Mahogany door she had been so intent on opening five minutes ago, now stared at it befuddled.

Taking her wand out she took in a deep breath to cast the spell, lifting her wand up she looked at Andromeda for approval.

"Go on.." Andromeda said, her voice back to it's usual gentle tone.

"_Alohomora!" _

Not sure if the spell had worked, Narcissa looked back at Andromeda, who walked over towards the door, standing behind her. Narcissa held her hand to twist the doors knob. Gulping, she pushed it open and was greeted with absolute darkness.

The two sisters walked in, the room smelt odd and unwelcoming.

"_Lumos!" _

That's when the two of them witnessed a sight they knew they would never forget, a sight that would haunt them forever.

The light cast from the tip of Andromeda's wand was overshadowed by the scene in front of them.

_Bellatrix lay on the floor, unconscious, unmoving and covered in blood. _


	2. Chapter 2

**ONLY HUMAN**

_Bellatrix lay on the floor, unconscious, unmoving and covered in blood._

An ear piercing scream was heard all over the Black Manor. Alarming the house elves and maids and waking up the heads of the house.

Andromeda stared down in shock not saying a word, her hand held up and the tip of her wand shining bright

Narcissa's knees buckled down to the floor, her hand clasped over her mouth. Tears started to fall freely as she tried to tend to her sister.

Narcissa noticed a strange mark on Bellatrix's arm, not being able to make out it's specifications due to her blurred vision.

Muffled footsteps and panicked voices could be heard.

Bellatrix's purple satin gown which brought out every ounce of beauty in her the night before was ripped and drenched in blood. Dry tears and mascara were smeared all over her face. Her eyes were closed and she looked as pale as ever.

Through the ripped fabric one could make out the deep cuts on her abdomen, her arms hung loosely by her sides.

Narcissa put a trembling finger under her eldest sisters nose and heaved an internal sigh of relief when she felt something warm tickle her finger.

Narcissa's senses were a blur as she caressed Bellatrix's cheek and looked up at Andromeda, both of them were at a loss for words.

Andromeda kneeled down and muttered a spell, the curtains flew open and there was light once again.

"_Nox" _she muttered and carelessly let go of the wand.

Before she could take any action, they were interrupted by a pair of footsteps and a deep, loud voice. "What the **hell **is going on in here?"

Druella and Cygnus Black made their way into the room still dressed in their night clothes and robes. Both of them sported dark circles under their eyes, a result of the tiresome event the night before.

They inched their way closer towards the scene with looks of confusion and a hint of annoyingness.

And then they stopped, dead in their tracks.

Druella fell limp and grabbed onto her husband's arm for support. They looked taken aback and everyone stayed unmoving for a moment.

Cygnus shook Druella off of him, ushered two of his daughters away, falling to his feet in front of his eldest.

Narcissa stood by Andromeda's side, her head buried into Andy's shoulder blade, quivering and crying silent tears. The latter was awe struck and made no sound.

Druella slowly walked over to her fallen daughters side,fighting back tears she broke the silence with a hoarse whisper.

"Bellatrix?"

Looking up at her husband, whose eyes didn't show any emotion at all, she looked back down at her daughter. She noticed the mark, but decided to keep quiet, not wanting to interrupt Cygnus who looked deep in thought.

It wasn't a while before the house elves turned up, they made no sound and approached their master.

Everyone was oblivious to their existence, too caught up in their own thoughts.

Cygnus finally acknowledged their presence and whispered instructions to one of them, with the nod of a head and a crack, the house elves were gone.

Druella caressed her daughters cheeks the same way Narcissa had done, all of them seemed to be at sixes and sevens on what to do next.

Except for Cygnus, who reached out for his wand from under his night robes and started to mutter incantations.

Druella, reluctantly left her daughters side, leaving Cygnus to deal with the matter.

Druella walked towards Narcissa and Andromeda, placing him to arms around them engulfing them in a half hearted hug.

Taking a look at their surroundings, they were surprised to see that the rest of the room looked untouched and nothing was out of place.

Everything from the bed covers to the neat study table looked immaculate.

Narcissa tried her best to keep it together and kept reassuring herself that their dad, one of the best wizards of his generation, would fix Bellatrix.

Andromeda gazed out of the window, lost in thought, barely taking in the eye-pleasing view. She looked at her mother, whose expression was hard to read.

Druella stared at Cygnus trying to nurse their daughter back to health. She was unable to comprehend the situation.

_How? When? Where? WHY? _

Cygnus who was apparently done with his work, lifted his daughter up and gently placed her on the bed.

The Other 3 watched with curiosity. With the flick of his wand, replaced her blood stained gown with a simple blue T-shirt and Pajamas.

When Cygnus' attention shifted back to his wife and daughters, they straightened themselves up and prepared themselves to hear what he had to say.

"She needs to rest. She'll be up soon, I highly doubt she doesn't have any memory of who did this to her. She was under the silencio spell, which explains why we didn't hear much last night. She's in a vulnerable state, and has been through tremendous amounts of pain. It's your responsibility to assure her that she's safe. As for the mark, I've never seen anything like it before, it's been forced onto her and refuses to come off. It's Dark Magic." he said, noticing their shocked and worried expressions. "If you have even the slightest idea of who might have been responsible for this, **tell me.**" He said in a flow, making sure that all of them had understood, he left without another word after giving his wife a curt nod and patting Narcissa on the back.

When the door clicked into position, all of them scurried back to Bellatrix's side.

Narcissa laid down to her left, trying her best not to cause the sleeping girl any discomfort, she gently squeezed her sisters hand, she could have sworn she felt her squeeze back.

Andromeda sat by her feet and simply stared at her sister, who looked unusually peaceful. She smiled to herself and leaned back on one of the posters of the bed.

Druella's concentration was undividedly focused on Bellatrix. Her eyes were pooled up with tears, but she stayed strong for her daughters. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her beloved Bellatrix's forehead.

Silence lingered upon them for a long time, until a house elf apparated into the room, his tiny hands occupied with a very pretty purple amulet in one and a glass filled with liquid in the other.

"Master Cygnus said Ezra must prepare the _Auxilium Potion _and buy Ms. Bellatrix a pretty amulet, to keep her happy so Ezra did so." Ezra their house elf said, holding his hands out.

_Auxilium Potion? What? _Narcissa and Andromeda pondered to themselves, with looks of confusion etched on their faces.

Druella on the other hand, happily accepted the odd assortment of objects from the elf's hands. "Thank You Ezra, you've done well." she said, gave the elf an encouraging smile and with a crack he was gone.

Druella carefully placed the times on the bedside table. By the time she had turned back Bellatrix started to stir in her sleep.

Sending jolts of excitement amongst all the three females seated in the room, all of them stared at her anxiously.

Narcissa tightened her grip on Bella's hand. Druella placed her hand on her eldest daughter's arm and Andromeda's hand found itself on her sisters ankle.

_"No, please don't hurt me." Bellatrix said in a pleading voice, a tone none of them had ever heard come out of her before. __**"Please."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NARCISSA**

_Bellatrix was strong, she was going to be okay? Right? _

_Narcissa kept trying to reassuring herself, over and over again. _

_Her sister was her world. The apple of her eye. She had to be okay. _

_Bellatrix was her saviour. _

_She tried so hard to persuade herself that Bellatrix was going to be okay. All her work went in vain. _

_Her eyes pooled up with tears and she looked down at a sleeping Bellatrix_

_She'd known all along, that something was wrong, Bella wasn't the type of person who would randomly decide to disappear without telling anyone. _

_Narcissa had worried herself sick, thinking about the infinite possibilities, even voicing out a few of her suspicions to a barely listening Andromeda. _

_She was sick of being treated like a kid. No one ever listened to her._

_Being the youngest of the lot was never fun, no one seemed to understand her. _

_Except Bellatrix. _

_Bellatrix poked fun of her younger sisters, pulled their hair and would obnoxiously laugh at their annoyance. But never in a million years would she hurt them, or let anyone hurt them for that matter of fact. _

_Narcissa was grateful. _

_Grateful for her eldest sisters mere existence. _

_Who would do this to Bellatrix? She pondered over and over._

_Rodolphus LeStrange? _

_She recollected how she had been suspicious of the two of them, sneaking away from the ball to Bellatrix's room. _

_No. No Way. He would __**never.**_

_He couldn't have, his family were the first to leave the ball and Bellatrix disappeared an hour later. _

_Either way she was certain that Rodolphus wouldn't have had anything to do with it. The meagre thought of him having something to do with it made her stomach churn. _

_She'd known the boy for as long as she could remember. Having seen him a numerous times at various pure-blood shindigs. Rodolphus was the only boy Narcissa knew of who wasn't intimidated by Bella. _

_Narcissa knew that Bella had a soft spot for him and vice-versa. Both of them were stubborn and would plainly deny it .Narcissa smiled when she remembered confronting her oldest sister about it, as powerful as a witch Bella was, her acting skills were just terrible. _

_It wasn't a while before the pair had gotten together._

_Christmas Break 1965. Bellatrix looked unusually calm on the train back home, barely paying attention to Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan LeStrange arguing about who the best Quidditch player was, a debate Bellatrix in particular would have taken much interest in. Yet she paid no heed to the ongoing events and simply stared out of the window with a faint smile plastered on her face. _

_Narcissa was glee-ridden when she found out, and was even happier when Bellatrix told her that she would be the first one to know, other than Rodolphus and herself. Random flashes of her laughing and hugging Bellatrix came back to her, oblivious to her older sisters umbrage at the time she remembered muttering the words "I KNEW IT!" under her breath with in a slightly victorious tone, as though she had been waiting forever for it to happen. Bellatrix whose face was a deep shade of crimson, wrestled her younger sister to the floor and pinned the laughing girl down whilst angrily threatening Narcissa and demanding her to "SHUT UP!" before angrily storming out of the room, only to come back after realizing it was her own room she had left. _

_Narcissa remembered all of it like it was yesterday. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she had little or no friends of her age, unlike Andromeda, she stuck close to the pure-blood circle under Bellatrix's watch. _

_Never once did she complain. To be frank she never cared too much, all the people she was acquainted with were very nice and no one dared to hurt her. Overtime she got used to it and realized it wasn't as bad as she had anticipated. _

_Then who else could it have been?_

_If she had Andromeda's brain, she would have bound to have figured it out by now. Unfortunately she didn't and was also under the assumption that Andromeda didn't care to try and figure something out. Sometimes she would wonder why Andromeda wasn't in Ravenclaw, but that was the least of her worries at the moment. _

_She needed someone to help her figure out who would have done something like this. It didn't happen everyday in the wizarding world. It wasn't normal. Bellatrix could have and would have defended herself. _

_What could have happened? Who could it have been? Why would anyone do this? Why didn't she defend herself? How did all of this even happen? _

_She would find out. No matter what she had to do, she would find out. She decided while looking down at her sleeping sister, that she didn't care what she had to face to find out. _

_She would unmask the coward, whoever the person may be and would make him pay. _

_Because _**NO. ONE. HURTS. BELLATRIX.**

…_..not under her watch. _


End file.
